Into the Portal
by AmaraWinterFrost
Summary: Four characters from different worlds stumble upon a secret portal that leads them into each others worlds. They meet and discover amazing things together. Little do they know they must choose between each other and their home. Crossover between, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Frozen, and Rise of the Guardians. Other characters include: Hiccup and Jack Frost. Jelsa - Merricup
1. Merida

WE DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THESE CHARACTERS OR THERE MOVIES.

Merida's Pov  
The sky was blue and the air crisp. A perfect day to go for a ride on Angus! I grabbed my bow and arrows then headed down to the castels kitchen. I grabbed some rolls and a few apples then headed out the door. Just when i got to my usual area i saw it. A wisp! What destiney would it lead me to this time!? Well, only one way to find out! So i went towards it and just as i reached it it disapered and another showed up a little ways away. so i kept following them like this for about half an hour or so. Then i saw it: a beautiful water fall, and the wisps wanted me to climb it. As i reached a sort of ledge i looked around "Hey where did you guys go!?" i shouted. I looked at the waterfall, so wild and free. And then i noticed the glowing blue light on the otherside of it. I closed my eyes as i stepped through the cold waterfall. When i opened them i looked around the cave and my eyes imediatly landed on the glowing blue area on the wall in front of me. "What is this thing!?" i wondered out loud. "I guess this is what the wisps where leading me to..." i reached out a hand to touch it and it disapered! i pulled my hand back quickly examining it to make sure i wasnt missing any fingers. "This must be some kind of... doorway? But to where!?". I stood there for a good five minutes but eventually my curiosity got the better of me, the wisps must have lead me here for a reason! Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith. "Well hear goes nothing!" i wispered. At that second i ran full speed through the portal. Just as i passed through i saw something headed towards me quickly.


	2. Hiccup

WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS.

Hiccups POV

I woke up early and looked out the window. It was beautiful out. Claer and calm, the perfect day for a dragon ride. It was one of those rare days when I was free to do whatever I pleased. Naturally I got my gear and went outside to ready toothless for a ride. He was just as excited as I was. Minutes later we were running along the cliffs surrounding my hometown of berk, picking up momentum to lift off. Suddenly the ground went out from beneath us and we were flying. We soared through the clouds and slid around curves, cutting and dodging like nothing like nothing could stop us. When we got into the open air high into the blue above I lifted my head back and laughed, overcome with the joy of flying free. Soon we came down in an area of Berk I was previously unfamiliar with. The land was full of caves and rocky plateaus. Feeling adventurous I led toothless into a particularly hidden cave between two jagged cliff edges. The opening was just large enough for toothless to pass through. He looked back at me after we had been traveling through the dimly lit cave for quite sometime. His eyes widened and I sensed that he was worried about what we had gotten ourselves into. Still I pushed on, too overcome with curiosity to turn around. Suddenly, a figure that resembled a girl appeared in our pathway, from what seemed like nowhere! As we got closer I saw that she had hair of fire and eyes that were mesmerizing even in their fright. I thought I was seeing things and paid no attention to toothless approaching her. It was he who stopped on his own just in time to not run the girl over. The girl was frozen scared and so were we. I had no idea how to process what had just happened. It was her that finally broke the trance-like silence that had come upon our odd little meeting. And she did so with what I found to be the most unexpected of questions, "Are ye riding a dragon? Ye must be out of yer head mad!"


	3. Elsa

WE OWN NOTHING.

Elsa's Pov  
"Anna i need a break i am going for a walk!" i half shouted as she tried on dress number twenty something. Of course having to rule the kingdom of Arendele is always stressful but today was worse. Not only was i taking care of our kingdom but i was also trying to help Anna with the plans for her wedding. She was being such a bridezilla! Couldnt she be happy with anything!? Of course she is my sister and i love her but we have been disconected for so long. I pretty much spent most of my childhood hiding from people so now any human contact just seemed wrong. I felt kind of bad about just storming out like that but soon pushed the thought out of my mind. Christoph could deal with her i thought as i headed to the mountains. i mean he is her fiance. I usually wandered the mountains looking for new hideouts when i got upset like this. I guess it relaxes me being surronded by snow. The chill in my bones feels right. The cold never did bother me. As i was walking towards an interesting looking cave the ice below me suddenly gave out and i found myself sliding down into the ground. My fall was somewhat cushioned by the snow that fell in before me but not much. As i stood up i looked around. "Well this is new" i said as i looked at a glowing blue circle right in front of me. I tried to walk slowly towards it but slipped on a chunk of ice i hadnt seen and went sliding right through it trying the whole way to regain my balance! The next thing i knew i crashed into a guy. He was handsome but seemed kind of... sad? He had a certain chill to him. One i had never felt before.


	4. Jack Frost

Jacks POV  
I walked along the empty streets keeping my footsteps silent. My blue hoodie was up hiding my silver hair. Not that masking my presence in these ways mattered. Seldom would someone be kind enough to believe in me, to really see me. Though my breath was crystals and my skin was cold to touch inside my thoughts were a constant inferno, roaring over and over itself. Fueled by all the unknowns of my past. I tried so hard to control my anger and confusion but sometimes they would get the best of me and there would be nights like this. I was walking and walking along rows of warm houses with happy families. I would ice their sidewalks and cover their air with a chill that would reach their bones in the morning when they stepped outside for their morning paper. They had hearts that were not frosted over. They had people in their lives that loved and cared for them. I was jealous. And so, i walked leaving a mysterious chill to shiver down their backs and make them as uncomfortable as I, even temporarily. Yes, I tried to control but tonight i walked. I walked until the houses ended and the roads led to snowy drifts and mountains with high peaks. I went where the air was as cold as me, and away from the warmth of civilization. Only when I was far enough away to just see the tops of the chimney stacks did I turn around to look out over the world below. I let out one last long cold blast of storm weather through my staff. I was barely finished when I felt the force of another body crash into me from out of nowhere. It was a girl and though we were entangled for mere seconds I had already realized her beauty. I quickly backed away and was ready to run when her voice called out, "Wait, where are you going?" I was confused because she knew I was there, she could see me! Only then did I register that she didn't have the warm touch of any other human. She was cold to the bone.


	5. Exploring Berk - Merricup

Merricup

"Um yes this is a dragon, his name is toothless" Hiccup replied hoping that she didnt notice he was staring at her. "I always just thought those were myth!" replied Merida in wonder as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Im Merida by the way."  
Toothless sniffed at Merida's bag. "Oh you hungry?" Merida asked pulling out a roll from breakfast. Toothless quickly snatched it up and ate it.  
"Whats your name?" Merida asked "My name is Hiccup." Hiccup said as he pet Toothless. "Thats an unusual name." Merida giggled.  
"So what are you doing down here?" Hiccup asked "You kinda just appeared out of no where..." Merida smiled "Well its an interesting but somewhat strange story. You see that portal back there?" Hiccup nodded. "Well thats how i got here!" her face scrunched as she thought for a moment. "Where exactly is here?" "Oh your on the island of Berk" Hiccup, still examining the portal. "Want me to show you around?" He asked suddenly "We can ride toothless and you can tell me more about how you got here!" Merida was excited by the thought of getting to ride a dragon, she didnt really know this guy but he seemed harmless enough. "That would be amazing!" she said eagerly.  
Hiccup hopped onto toothless and held a hand out to her, she gladly took hold of it and sat right behind him on toothless. As toothless started to fly she wrapped her arms around hiccup and grinned in excitement, Hiccup was surprised by this but quickly grew used to it. As they flew out of the cave and into the sky Merida looked around in total awe. The afternoon sun shone off of the ocean surrounding berk in the most beautiful way. She blushed slightly when she realized how close she was to hiccup but didnt let go. They flew like that for a while then hiccup spoke "So want to tell me more about how you got here now?"  
Merida told the whole story, from the moment she saw the first wisp all the way up to when she jumped through the portal. Hiccup was obviously very impressed hanging on to every word she said. Soon toothless landed in the village center obviously tired from carrying two people. "Hey do you want to get something to eat?" Hiccup asked. "Sure, Toothless at all my lunch" Merida said grinning, the thought of getting to spend more time with Hiccup strangely appealing. She followed him to a large building, her stomach grumbled as her nose picked up the sent of food. Hiccup opened the doors and they walked in, Merida could feel the eyes of the men following her as Hiccup lead them to a table in the corner. She sat down and Hiccup went to get some food. He came back with two bowls of stew, he handed her a bowl and she started to dig in. "You have quite an appetite" Hiccup said amazed. Merida looked up from her food "Is that a complement?" she asked a smirk on her face. "Oh... um .. i.." Hiccup stumbled to find the right words. "Its ok i am just messing with you" Merida laughed "I am very proud of my appetite!"  
"Well since we are done eating do you want to go walk on the beach for a little bit?" Hiccup asked "I can show you where we keep the baby dragons."  
"Ok that sounds great! But after that i should probably get home." she frowned at the thought of having to leave Hiccup. They walked along the beach a constant chatter among them. Merida was excited to see baby dragons. Hiccup was comfortable with her and was surprised at how easy it was to talk to her, he had only just met her but it felt like they had know each other their whole lives. As they got to the dragon nests Merida squealed in delight, who would have thought a fire breathing monster could be so cute! Hiccup loved how animated her face had become, the pure delight evident in her eyes. They stayed for a while, Hiccup telling about different kinds of dragons and showing Merida how to hold them.

They were both sad as Toothless flew them back towards the mysterious cave housing the portal. When they arrived Hiccup helped Merida get off of Toothless and they just looked at each other. "Will you come back tomorrow?" Hiccup finally asked. "Of course!" Merida said grinning from ear to ear at the thought. Then before he could say anything else she kissed him quick on the cheek and ran through the portal leaving him behind in Berk dazed and blushing.


	6. An Icy Kiss - Jelsa

"You can see me?" Jack inquired of Elsa. Ignoring the fact that she had already asked him a question. Elsa answered him by saying, "Of course should I not be able too?" "Well its a long story but generally people can't see me unless the believe in me." Elsa was confused and though Jack could tell this he wasn't ready to give all kinds of information about himself to a girl he didn't even know the name of. Which reminded him, "Do you have a name?" Elsa was a bit taken aback by this but something about his manner let her know he wasn't accustomed to formal greetings. Not that anything about the situation was formal. "My name is Elsa. How about you, what's your name?" she said taking on his forward manner and matching the bite in his tone with hers. "Jack Frost." Elsa then said, "That's an unusual name, is there a story behind that too?" "There might be," he teased, "but I think there are more important things that need to be addressed here. First and foremost being, where did you come from?" She briefly related the events of that day and explained that the whole traveling through a portal thing had her equally confused and intrigued as he was. After she was finished all he could say was, "Wow."

Elsa suggested that maybe they should take a walk to clear their heads. And maybe between the two of them they could come to some sort of conclusion about the mess. Jack agreed and they started on their way. It was silent until Elsa asked one of the questions that had been eating at her since she met Jack. She asked, "Why don't you wear any shoes?" He stopped for a moment causing Elsa to walk a bit ahead of him. he started walking again though and sighed thoughtfully as he ran his fingers through his tattered boy-hair. He then glanced over at her and said, "You don't even know how complicated that question is." After a slight pause he continued, "and I think the only way to explain is to show you." Jack stopped again and this time he turned his back to Elsa and lifted his staff towards the sky. Swiftly what was a clearly night in then mountains became a snowy windy one. When he pulled his staff back down to his side the wind calmed. He then looked Elsa straight in the eyes. He thought, 'dang was she beautiful with flurries of snow resting on her light eyelashes. Then he said, "You see I have these powers. I am winter." He opened his lips to explain further but was interrupted by Elsa putting her index finger to them and whispering, "I understand. I think I have to show you something as well." Elsa's face changed from soft and concerned to determined and focused. She pushed back the train of her dress and balanced in a stance that showed power. Then her hands grew frosty and she began creating a small sculpture that resembled Jack a bit, right in front of them. When she was done with that she put her hand out and blew him a crystal kiss.

He looked bewildered as he said, "Who knew two strangers from two worlds would have so much in common." Then he added after getting slightly closer to her, "I'm really glad you fell through that portal." "Me too" the words barely whispered into the air before his lips were covering hers. At first she was surprised, I mean they had just met. Then she realized that he was the only one who would ever truly understand her and immediately fell into the kiss then thinking, 'I could get used to his forwardness.' Little did she know that Jack was thinking all the same things.

The two spent the rest of the night talking about their pasts and current troubles. As they talked they realized more and more the perfect match they made. The sun was rising over the North Pole mountains when Elsa finally realized she had to get back to her own world. They traveled reluctantly back to the small cavern Elsa had fallen through, and after scanning inside they located the blue glow identifying the portal entrance. They shared one final kiss before parting and Jack made Elsa promise to return the next day so he could show her his world. She agreed with a nod before stepping through the portal and being swept back to Arendelle.

Elsa woke up the next morning with a headache and pain from the fall she had the day previous. It was only the thought of seeing Jack that got her out of bed. She scrambled through her queenly duties and exhausted herself running to and through the portal. She was pleased to find that Jack was already on the other side waiting for her. 'She is even more breathtaking during the day' Jack thought as he watched the shimmering Ice Queen walked through the portal and into his arms. They hugged for a little while and then Jack said, "Come on I have so much to show you."


	7. When it Rains it Storms - Merricup

_Merricup_

Merida got home late that night. She snuck in through the back door hoping no one would hear her. as she crept up the steps to her room she thought about those last moments with Hiccup, her emotions had gotten the better of her but she figured he didn't mind.

When she finally made it to her bed she was exhausted but couldn't sleep, all she could think of was Hiccup and going back to the portal tomorrow.

Hiccup woke up early the next morning, he didn't know what time Merida would be coming so he cooked enough breakfast for both of them and rode toothless into the tunnel. He entered the tunnel, she wasn't there yet so he sat down and waited.

When Merida walked through the portal her eyes immediately fell on Hiccup who was sitting on the floor waiting for her. "Hey!" he said smiling "I didn't know what time you were coming so i brought you breakfast."

"Thats great i'm starved!" Merida said, remembering that in her excitement she had neglected to grab some food, she sat down next to Hiccup staring hungrily at the pancakes and bacon. "Wait, did you make these?" she couldn't help but ask.  
"Um yeah..." he replied watching as she carefully took a bite. "These are amazing!" Merida said smiling "I am a horrible cook i bet my mother would love if i could cook like you." "Well i could teach you if you want" he said seeing the obvious delight on her face. "That would be great" she replied shoving the last bit of her breakfast into her mouth.

Once they had both finished they headed to Hiccups house, they had decided that they would bake a chocolate cake. Hiccup started to pour some ingredients in to the bowl as Merida stood back and watched, after a few seconds he asked her to hand him a whisk.  
She looked through all his cooking utensils for a while before finally, she asked "Hiccup... whats a whisk?" he looked at her and they both started laughing. They went on like that for a while, Merida accidentally spilling things and Hiccup cleaning them up, all the time joking and flirting with each other.  
They ended up forgetting about the cake in the oven and burnt it, but they didn't care. Toothless seemed to enjoy the cake.

Merida was helping to clean up the kitchen when she slipped on a puddle of water, she closed her eyes ready for impact but right before she hit the ground she felt a pair of strong arms grip her around the waist, as she opened them she found herself staring right into Hiccups bright green eyes.

They stayed like that for a while, neither one wanting to move, their faces slowly gravitated towards each others.  
He searched her eyes for some kind of permission, she grabbed around his neck pulling herself up and closing the space between them.

Hiccup pulled her closer deepening the kiss, her lips were soft and tasted of cherries. As they parted he heard a floorboard creak by the door, his head turned quickly to see what had made the noise a saw that it was Astrid.

Merida's face turned as red as her hair as she put a hand to her lips, how long had that girl been standing there? She felt Hiccups body tense up and wondered who this girl was.  
"Um hi Astrid what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked awkwardly as he helped merida on to her feet. "Seems it didn't take long to replace me." Astrid said bitterly "Is this really the best you could do?"

"Astrid don't be like that! You're the one who started seeing other guys behind my back! Why can't you just let me be happy!?" Hiccup said clearly frustrated

Merida started to feel awkward, like she was intruding on some sort of private conversation. She quietly made her way out the back door and ran for the woods.

Things had been so perfect! Why did Astrid have to come and ruin everything! Hiccup didn't know what to do. He turned around and saw that Merida was gone.

Merida ran through the woods at top speed finally growing tired and climbing up a high tree. She curled up on a comfy branch and started to think about what had happened, it started to rain but she didn't care, it was helping to clear her mind. She hopped that things would still be good between her and Hiccup after this.

Hiccup flew over the woods on toothless, his clothes were soaking wet but all he was worried about was finding Merida. He finally spotted her, he landed toothless and climbed the tree. "Hi Merida" he said when he finally reached where she was "I am really sorry about Astrid i know that must have been awkward for you but..."  
At that moment she pulled him forward into a kiss. It was warm and intense, there faces grew warm even with the freezing rain falling down on them. They parted, their faces so close that they could feel each others breath. "I understand" Merida almost whispered. And Hiccup pulled her in for another heated kiss.


End file.
